Kevin Orton
Kevin Orton (April 1, 1980), is an American professional wrestler in the IWE signed with the SmackDown brand. He is also a four-time World Heavyweight Champion, making him a 13-time world champion, and the final holder of the World Heavyweight Championship (upon unifying it with the IWE Championship). Before being promoted to the main IWE roster, Orton trained in and wrestled for Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling for a month. He was then sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). There, Orton became OVW Hardcore Champion on two separate occasions. After signing with IWF, Orton became a member of the stable Evolution, which quickly led to a IWE Intercontinental Championship reign, his first title with the company. Orton also acquired the moniker "The Legend Killer" during a storyline where he began disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veterans of the industry outside of appropriate restrictions. At age 24, Orton became the youngest person ever to hold the World Heavyweight Championship. With this win, Orton departed from Evolution and a feud with his former stablemates began. In 2006, Orton joined forces with Edge in a tag team known as Rated-RKO. Together, Orton and Edge held the World Tag Team Championship. After the team disbanded, during mid-2007, Orton gained two IWE Championship reigns in one night. Orton formed the group The Legacy with Mark Semmler and Kyle Johnson in 2008. It disbanded in 2010 and Orton returned to singles competition. Overall, Orton has won 14 total championships in IWE. He is also the winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble match, and has headlined many pay-per-view events for the organization, including WrestleMania XXV. Early life Professional wrestling career Wrestling training International Wrestling Entertainment (2002–present) 2002–2003 2004–2005 2006–2007 2008–2010 Return to singles competition and various feud (2010-2011) World Heavyweight Champion and various feuds (2011-2013) IWE World Heavyweight Championship pursuit; Evolution reunion (2013-2014) Various Feuds and Injury (2015) Return (2016-present) Controversy Personal life Trivia Quotes In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Full nelson slam – OVW **''O-Zone'' (Overdrive) – 2002–2003 **''RKO'' (Jumping cutter, sometimes from the top rope or used as a counter to a midair opponent) – 2003–present **Running punt kick to an opponent's head – used mainly to cause a storyline concussion – 2007–present *'Signature moves' **Clothesline **Corner clothesline **Dropkick **European uppercut **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Leaping knee drop **Lou Thesz press followed by mounted punches **Multiple stomps while circling a grounded opponent – adopted from Ron Garvin **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back, sometimes onto the barricade ***Exploder ***Side belly-to-belly ***Slingshot ***Super – adopted from his father, "Cowboy" Bob McAlmond **Olympic slam **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **Snap scoop powerslam,sometimes with a pin. **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **Ric Flair **"Cowboy" Bob McAlmond **Lita **Stacy Keibler **Triple K *'Nicknames' **"The Legend Killer" **'"The Viper"' **'"The Apex Predator"' **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **'"The Face of the IWE"' *'Entrance themes' **"Blasting" by Jim Johnston (April 25, 2002 - February 3, 2003) **"Evolve" by Jim Johnston (February 10, 2003 - June 16, 2003) ** "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (July 14, 2003 - August 23, 2004; used while a member of Evolution) **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (March 3, 2006) **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004–May 5, 2008) **"Rated RKO" by Jim Johnston (October 2, 2006–April 29, 2007; used while a part of Rated-RKO) **'"Voices"' by Rev Theory (May 12, 2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Hardcore Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Triple K **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2009) **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2004) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2010) **PWI Rookie of the Year (2001) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2009, 2010) *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (4 times, final) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edge **IWE Championship (9 times, current) **IWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **IWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bray Wyatt **Royal Rumble (2009) **Money in the Bank (2013 - IWE Championship contract) **Seventeenth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2004) Videos See also *Kevin McAlmond's event history *Kevin McAlmond Theme Lyrics *Kevin McAlmond Gallery External links